This invention relates to a telephone handset comprising an adapter which receives a transmitter or a receiver of the handset and which is connected to a pair of conductors of a handset cord.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, the adapter is mechanically fixed by a machine screw to a housing of the handset in a conventional telephone handset of the type described. The housing must therefore comprise a main body, a bar rendered integral with the main body for fixation of the adapters thereto by the machine screws, and a transmitter and a receiver cover which are mechanically fixed to the main body so as to regidly hold the transmitter and the receiver in place in cooperation with the bar, the machine screws, and the transmitter and the receiver covers. The handset must comprise in this manner a considerable number of parts. It is troublesome to assemble the parts into a handset. Furthermore, at least one of the transmitter and the receiver is apt to be loosely held in the housing because it has been inevitable that either or all of the machine screws and the transmitter and the receiver covers become loose during long use of the handset. In other words, the handset has had a poor reliability.